


Going Down

by 13starbuck42



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Elevator Sex, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Morning Sex, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 19:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13553895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13starbuck42/pseuds/13starbuck42
Summary: This certainly stands on its own, though it as started as a morning-after sequel of sorts to You Broke My Heart...





	Going Down

Mulder flips his collar down and steps in front of the mirror to weave his tie into a half-Windsor knot.

“Let me,” she says shyly. He turns to find her standing behind him, zipping her skirt. She takes a step toward him and begins to button her blouse.

“Let me,” he says, corner of his mouth turning up into a playful smile.

She returns his smile and reaches for his tie, abandoning her buttons.

When she raises her arms to his neck, her cream dress shirt falls open to reveal perfect breasts cupped in light pink satin and lace.  He can just barely see her nipples through the fabric, and it drives him wild.  While he’s busy staring, Scully executes a perfect full-Windsor knot, and Mulder chuckles.

“What?” she raises her eyebrow, pulling the length through the final loop. “Ahab made sure I knew all the knots, even these.  If you prefer a half-Windsor or four-in-hand, I can do those, too…” Now she winks at him, light dancing behind her eyes, and he has never seen her look so beautiful.

Well, almost never. Last night, when she told him she loved him - she was the _most_ beautiful then. And on the couch, as he dotted her face with kisses, her small frame crushed by the weight of his body - she was beautiful.  When, in the throes of her first orgasm, she called out for him - his cock twitches at the memory - she was beautiful. She was beautiful draped over his body, spent and breathless.  This morning, curled around the pillow, sound asleep.  She was beautiful. Always beautiful. She was the most beautiful every time he looked at her.

“Hey.  Come back to me, Mulder.” Scully pulls his tie and flashes a coy smile. “You have buttoning to do.”

“I was just, uh… remembering last night…. And this morning,” he admits, mouth hitching into a smile.  His broad fingers fumble over the tiny buttons. She marvels at how the same fingers which had done such efficient and effective work with her body just hours before could struggle with the simple buttons of her dress shirt. A blush blooms from her chest into her cheeks as she recalls the attention he’d paid her.  The attention she’d paid him…

Scully shakes her head, pulling herself back to the present.  “Almost done, Mulder?”  

“I’m more inclined to be _un_ buttoning, here, Scully.  Any chance we can beg off work today?  Stay here and…” he waggles his eyebrows.  

“Mulder, no.”  Scully swats his hands away from her chest and does up the rest of the buttons.  She spins on her heel, pulls her blazer off the arm of the chair, and turns halfway back when she reaches the bedroom door.  “Um… we should probably drive separately…”  She’s already walking to the door.  

Mulder hurries after her, not bothering with his suit jacket.  He joins her in the elevator.  “Going down?” he asks.  The doors close, and he punches the STOP button.  His fingers, no longer fumbling, are already working their way down the buttons of her shirt and over the satin and lace of her bra; he grazes her nippes as soon as he finds them and she moans, soft and low.  His mouth is on hers, biting at her bottom lip.

He walks them back to the wood-paneled wall of the elevator car.  One hand still tending to her breasts, the other bunching up her skirt.  “Fuck, Scully,” he groans when he discovers she isn’t wearing panties, and she smiles against his mouth.  She is already wet against his hand, his fingers slick with her desire.  Scully reaches for his belt.  Despite his growing erection, he turns his hips away to stop her.  “No.  Just you.”  And then he’s on his knees in front of her, firm hands gripping her thighs, nose pressing into the thatch of dark hair.  

His tongue thrusts its way between her folds, furiously searching for the little bundle of nerves.  His exploration sets her on fire; she’s desperate now.  She squirms beneath his grip, and he pins her hard against the wall, thumbs pushing into the sides of her thighs to hold her there.  Mulder reaches up to pull her clit into his mouth, sucking and teasing with his tongue.  He frees her hip from his grasp and slides two fingers inside her.  Scully bucks her hips into him, forcing him deeper, and he matches her pace with his fingers; broad, sweeping strokes with his tongue.  “Harder,” she moans, encouraging him.  Pulling his fingers toward his chin, flicking his tongue across her clit.  She’s fisting his hair, and he knows she is close now.  He flattens his tongue against her, licks and pulses.  He growls into her, and that’s all she needs.  

“Oh, shit.  Ohh, shit -- fuuuuccckkkk, Mulderrrrrr.  Fuucckkk.”  

Mulder keeps his pace until she pushes him away.  She is breathless and weak, held up by his hand on her thigh.  He stands, straightens her skirt and begins working on the buttons of her blouse, which allows him to once again admire her nipples, straining against her bra.  She’s gasping for air, bracing herself on the handrail; eyes closed, head back.  

The elevator doors open.  Scully, still reeling, steps out.  She catches Mulder’s tie and pulls him along behind her, heading toward his apartment.  “C’mon, Mulder.  It’s your turn.”    


End file.
